An organic electroluminescent element (hereinafter also referred to as an “element” or an “organic EL element”) has been actively studied since it provides light emission with high brightness with low voltage driving. The organic electroluminescent element has an organic layer between a pair of electrodes. Further, the electrons injected from a cathode with a hole injected from an anode are recombined in the organic layer, and the energy of excitons produced are used for light emission. The organic electroluminescent element can be provided as an element having various light emitting wavelengths, and since the element has a high response speed, and is relatively thin in thickness and is light in weight, a wide range of applications is expected. Among them, development of the organic electroluminescent element having high blue chromatic purity and high light emitting efficiency is important in application or the like to a full-color display, and various development research results have been reported so far.
For example, in Patent Document 1, it is described that an organic electroluminescent element having a blue luminous color or high light emitting efficiency and excellent heat resistance is obtained by using tetrabenzanthracene “phenanthro triphenylene” derivative. In Patent Document 1, an alkyl group or an aryl group is used as a substituent of the compound, and a compound having a bicyclic or tricyclic oligoaryl group is used as an example, however, a compound having an amino group as a substituent is not disclosed.
In Patent Document 2, it is described that an organic electroluminescent element having excellent solvent solubility or heat resistance, low driving voltage even in a case of formation by a wet film forming method, and sufficient life time is obtained by using a triphenylene-based compound which is substituted with a diarylamino group through an allylene group. In Patent Document 2, a case where substituents that substitute triphenylene scaffold form a fused ring is not described.
In Patent Documents 3 and 4, it is described that an organic electroluminescent element having high light emitting efficiency and excellent stabilization at the time of repeated use is obtained by using a compound obtained by substituting 9- and 10-positions of anthracene by a diarylamino group. In Patent Documents 3 and 4, a compound having an aminophenanthro triphenylene scaffold in which substituents of 1- and 2-positions, 3- and 4-positions, 5- and 6-positions, and 7- and 8-positions of anthracene of a compound having a diarylamino group in 9- and 10-positions of anthracene, form a fused ring, is used as an example, however, the performance thereof is not investigated. In addition, as the compound disclosed in Patent Documents 3 and 4, a compound in which a diarylamino group is introduced to positions other than 9- and 10-positions of anthracene is not described.
In Patent Document 5, it is described that an organic electroluminescent element having high brightness and long life time is obtained by using a triphenylene-based compound which is substituted with a diarylamino group. In Patent Document 5, it is described that substituents that substitute triphenylene scaffold may be formed a fused ring, however, a case in which the substituents that substitute triphenylene scaffold form a fused ring in practice, is not investigated.